Hive/1.03
Factions Swarm Level 1 The Hive is similar to a keep in the sense that it too can be upgraded 4 times, reaching level 5 at its highest. However, it can't be upgraded any higher than your Dunekeep's current level. Also like a keep, it's rather large. But, unfortunately, Hives are also The Swarms main production buildings, meaning you'll be needing to build a lot of them. As such, you'll find yourself running out of space very quickly. However, each fully leveled Hive can be quite durable at 900 HP, as well as offering +6 to your army limit. The first level only produces Ants, but considering that they can be used to fill mines, as well the Hives themselves being used later on to produce core units, you'll immediately be seeing demand for these buildings right from the start of the game and should consider opening up with around three to four of them. Level 2 At level 2 the Hives can produce their first combat unit - the Scorpion. Although yet another metal costing unit at such an early stage of the game, their cheap price allows for them to be produced along side Ants and Husks without many issues. Their usefulness also lasts the entire game and makes level 2 Hives useful even when you can't upgrade them for one reason or the other. Level 3 In tier 3 the Swarm only gain access to a single new unit - the Scarab. The Scarab is a fantastic unit that causes your army to revolve around them. They are produced from level 3 Hives which warrents the need to upgrade them as soon as possible. With Scorpions still taking up most of the production queue, you'll now start to need to think about building more Hives. Level 4 Still following on with the pattern of what each Hive level brings, the Hive level 4's new unit is the Scorpionman. Being the only stone costing unit produced, there is little as to what conflicts with them being produced. The only thing that does even building more buildings. As they take up 2 army points each, massing them can cause army limit issues, especially when you're massing other Swarm units. This can potentially reduce the amount you can field, and with yet another new unit added to the Hive's production queue, you'll once again find need for more Hives, Level 5 At Hive level 5 the Swarm can produce their General. Although cheap for a General, the crystal cost is also needed for other things at this stage of the game, such as Famine, Hive upgrades, Dragons, Lord Melkor and even Harpies. As such, it might not be easy to mass produce Scorpionpriests when you first come into tier 5, which means upgrading all of your Hives to level 5 isn't of much importance. Go for a couple or so and then upgrade the others later on when you can safely interrupt the production queues of more common units. =Gallery= File:Hive 1.png|level 1 File:Hive 2.png|level 2 File:Hive 3.png|level 3 File:Hive 4.png|level 4 File:Hive 5.png|level 5